


Animal

by Rocket-In-My-Pocket (trx)



Series: Quenta Roquillion [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Roquill - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Rocket-In-My-Pocket
Summary: Peter and Rocket watch a Terran movie, but both of them don't get the plot in their own way. Fluff!





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket tells Terran writers how to behave around him, so I don't have to :)

Peter's quarters were darkened, a faint smell of sugar and honey in the air.

“I don’t get this movie,” Rocket said, munching popcorn. “Where are the aliens?”

“Wut,” Peter huffed, drawing his gaze away from the screen. He looked at Rocket with a mixture of amusement and surprise. “It’s called The Planet of the Apes! There are no aliens!”

"But I thought the apes had to defend their planet against the Kree or something."

”No! They defend themselves against the people!"

Rocket still didn’t seem to get it. “So what, the apes just fight among each other?”

“Nooo, the apes have formed a tribe!” Peter explained with increasing frustration. He had never known Rocket to be so dense. “The Chimp there, Caesar, is the leader. That Orangutan is his wise friend and the Gorillas are the muscle!”

Rocket just looked at him with an arched brow and those dark eyes of his. “That makes no sense,” he finally said. “If they don’t fight each other, but other people, then there need to be aliens. There is no other party.”

Peter suddenly looked at the screen as something dawned on him. “Oh my god,” he muttered. “This is actually the dumbest movie in the ...”

He paused and turned back to Rocket. “Ehm, to tell the truth, the story is that the humans don't notice they are apes themselves, and all the rest of the apes are just as blind. You know, like distinguishing dogs and Labradors. So the two groups fight!”

“Thahaha, stupid,” Rocket said, munching some more popcorn. “I suppose at the end, they all figure out the humans are just another member of the tribe and they all live happily or some boring crap, right?”

“No,” said the ape named Peter, turning off the movie with a disgruntled look. “They don’t learn anything, so there is no point to this movie. I think the writers didn’t even figure that out themselves.”

“Oooh, so it’s like Terran fan fiction about us,” Rocket said, putting the popcorn on the table next to him. “A lot of them go on about how I’m “not an animal but a person”, as if "animal" and "person" were different things. Same mistake you made a minute ago."

Peter let out a long sigh, flicking grumpily through the shows and movies they had brought from Terra.

“They also call me a mammal a lot,” Rocket went on with a sly smile, rubbing it in. “Even though Groot is the only non-mammal on this ship.”

“Let’s just watch Star Trek!” Peter exclaimed. “Just to show you my species is not hopeless! Besides, Captain Picard was played by Professor Xavier.”

As the show went on about boldly going where no man had gone before, Rocket took a peek at his companion.

“You know, you are my favorite animal, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have read every story on AO3 that focuses on Rocket in some way, and I have noticed a common oversight that Rocket spells out for me in this drabble :)  
> Also, if you ship these two idiots, come find me at roquill.com


End file.
